Honeymoon
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Roman Reigns one shot


"Roman stop, not here!" Merissa removes the hand of her new husband, Roman Reigns, off of her thigh. He keeps sliding his hand up her leg, which is turning her on. He wants sex and she wants sex, but Merissa doesn't want to do it on a plane.

They are on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They are spending a week in Maui. Roman and Merissa are excited. Not only do they have a week to be alone and have sex with each other, but they have a week at a beautiful resort hotel to relax and have fun.

Roman Reigns is currently a WWE superstar and Merissa owns a beauty salon. With his work schedule, they barely saw each other, but she was willing to compromise with him for anything. She loves him and doesn't want to lose him. He loves her and is pleased that she had stayed with him all these years.

Roman and Merissa are looking out the window when they see the island of Maui. They are holding hands when Roman takes hers and kisses it. She looks over at him and smiles. They love each other so much. Roman whispers in her ear that he has a surprise planned tonight. Merissa knows that sex will be involved, but she likes it when he surprises her with stuff.

* * *

They get off the plane and get their stuff from baggage claim and they take a taxi to the hotel. They are greeted by the hotel workers, hula dancers and the event planner. They made their way to the front desk for check in and they are in the honeymoon suite. They make their way up the room and it is a huge room with a beautiful view of the ocean. The sun is set on the horizon and Roman smiles at Merissa. "What, Roman?" she said to him. "Baby girl, I just love the way your eyes shine in the sun." Merissa blushes and goes over and kisses him.

Merissa goes over and sits on the sofa. Roman puts the luggage down and walks over and sits next to her. He slides his hand up her thigh and kisses her. Merissa looks over at him and pulls him on top of her. There is a hot make out session going on. Roman slides his hand up the back of her shirt and unhooks her bra. Roman is ready. He's like a cheetah ready to pounce on the prey. Merissa stops him and takes his shirt off. She loves his tattoo. She loves everything about him. Roman starts kissing her neck and she makes a little giggle sound. He knows that she likes the way his facial hair feels on her neck. He stops and smiles at her. She smiles back at him.

Roman takes her bra out from under her shirt and pulls the tank top shirt down. Roman goes back to kissing her neck, but starts to go lower. The lower down her neck he got, the more she loved it. She grabbed some of his luscious black hair and ran her fingers through it. He loves it when she does that.

"Baby girl, we got to get ready. We have dinner reservations tonight." He said to her. "Say it again, Romie." She said. "Say what?" "Baby girl! I like when you call me that." Roman said it again and then he whispered it into her ear. She smiled. He got off top of her and she sat up and pulled her shirt up. She walks behind the sofa and Roman is about to get up but she plants him back down. She starts kissing his neck and he starts to softly moan. She whispered into his ear that as long as your mine, you'll be getting action as well.

They both went to get ready for their dinner date tonight. Merissa is in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup. Roman is waiting patiently for her. He's going to have to get used to it. Merissa comes out of the bathroom with her hair curled and she's wearing a sky blue strapless dress. It was kind of tight on her chest, but that was the point of the dress. Roman likes it, but is kind of iffy about it. He does realize that at the end of the day, she leaves with him.

"You look stunning" he said. Merissa blushes and smiles. They take a quick selfie with him and put it on Instagram for the fans. They head down to the fancy hotel restaurant and are seated at their table. They have a lovely dinner and they decide to take a walk on the beach. They grab the blankets from the bed under the hut on the beach before they head down

* * *

They're sitting on the beach watching the waves come in when Roman tells her that he loves her. She looks at him and kisses him. He kisses her back, but pushes her slowly back and he is on top of her. He takes his jacket and shirt off and starts kissing her. Roman starts to run his hand up her dress and starts to tease her. Roman wants it more than she wants it. Roman removes her panties and starts to rub her slit and she starts to moan. Merissa grasps her fingers into his hair. Roman made his way to the top, to her clit and Merissa arched her back and moaned, but louder. Roman unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. Roman put the condom on and pushed into her gently. He reached a soft spot and she cringed. He likes to be rough, but she doesn't. This time, she wanted him to be rough. She shook her head and told him to go for it. Roman pressed all the way into her. He continued to move slowly inside of her, leaning down and kissing her softly. He eventually picked up some speed and it felt even better. She got louder and he loved the sound of her screaming. She pulled on his hair and he moaned too. She came hard, moaning his name loudly. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but she told him to keep going. Roman smiled down at Merissa and she smiled back at him. He kissed her. He grasped onto her hips and started to get some more speed going. She started to scream his name again. Roman is being the man. He always is. Roman pulled the top of her dress down and noticed that she isn't wearing a bra. He was a little mad, but he didn't care. Roman placed his face in the center of her chest. Merissa put her hand on the back of his head and started to brush her fingers through his long, stunning black hair. She moaned from the facial hair feeling on her chest. He made his way back up to her neck and. she loved the feeling of it on her neck. Roman came after her, grabbing at the sand as he moaned her name. He pulled out and he is resting his head on her chest. They are both panting. He looks up and kisses her and rolls off next to her. Roman wraps his arms around Merissa and cuddles her tightly and she pulls the other blanket over them. The fell asleep on the beach and consummated their love for each other on the beach. Merissa kissed Roman's arm and fell asleep in the arms of the guy she loves and will be with forever.


End file.
